metrogoldwynmayercartoonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Main Page
Welcome to the Metro Goldwyn Mayer Cartoons Wiki The Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer cartoon studio was the in-house division of Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (MGM) motion picture studio in Hollywood, responsible for producing animated short subjects to accompany MGM feature films in Loew's Theaters. Active from 1937 until 1957, the cartoon studio produced some of the most popular cartoon series and characters in the world, including the famous cartoons Barney Bear and Droopy, but particularly its most important creation, Tom and Jerry. Prior to forming its own cartoon studio, MGM released the work of independent animation producer Ub Iwerks, and later the Happy Harmonies series from Hugh Harman and Rudolf Ising. The MGM cartoon studio was founded to replace Harman and Ising, although both men eventually became employees of the studio. After a slow start, the studio began to take off in 1940 after its short The Milky Way became the first non-Disney cartoon to win the Academy Award for Best Short Subjects: Cartoons. The studio's roster of talent was benefited from an exodus of animators from the Schlesinger and Disney studios, who were facing issues with union workers. Originally established and run by executive Fred Quimby, in 1955 William Hanna & Joseph Barbera, the writer-directors of the Tom and Jerry cartoons, became the heads of the studio. The cartoon studio was closed in mid-1957, at which time Hanna and Barbera took much of the staff to form their own company, Hanna-Barbera Productions. Early years To promote their films and attract larger theater audiences, motion picture chains in the 1930s provided many features to supplement the main feature, including travelogues, serials, short comedy subjects, newsreels and cartoons. During the late 1920s, Walt Disney Productions had achieved huge popular and critical success with their Mickey Mouse cartoons for Pat Powers' Celebrity Pictures (distributing for Columbia Pictures). Several other studios, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer among them, took note of Disney's success and began to look for ways to get Disney or compete. MGM's first foray into animation was the Flip the Frog cartoon series, starring an anthropomorphic talking and singing frog. The series was produced independently for Celebrity Pictures by Ub Iwerks, formerly the head animator at the Disney studio. Celebrity Pictures' Pat Powers had hired Iwerks away from Disney with the promise of giving Iwerks his own studio, and was able to secure a distribution deal with MGM for the Flip the Frog cartoons. The first Flip the Frog cartoon, Fiddlesticks, was released in August 1930, and over two-dozen other Flip cartoons followed during the next three years. In 1933, the Flip character was dropped in favor of Willie Whopper, a new series featuring a lie-telling little boy. Willie Whopper failed to catch on, and MGM terminated its distribution deal with Iwerks and Powers, who had already begun distributing their Comi-Color cartoons on their own. In February 1934 MGM signed a new deal with the Harman-Ising studio, which had just broken ties with producer Leon Schlesinger and the Warner Bros. studio over budget concerns, to work on a new series of high-budget color cartoons.2 The director team brought with them much of their staff from their time with Schlesinger, including animators and storymen such as Carmen "Max" Maxwell, William Hanna, and brothers Robert and Tom McKimson. (The McKimsons would later return to Schlesinger.) Also following Harman and Ising from Schlesinger was Bosko, a successful character the duo had created for the Warner cartoons. The first entry in MGM's new Happy Harmonies cartoon series, The Discontented Canary, was completed in June 1934 and released in September. The series continued for three years, moving from two-strip to three-strip Technicolor in 1935. The Happy Harmonies canon included a handful of entries starring Bosko, who by 1935 had been redesigned from an ambiguous "inkspot" character into a discernible little African-American boy.10 The directors worked separately on their own films, although both strived to create intricate films that would compete with Disney's award-winning Silly Symphonies. However, budget problems threatened to plague Harman and Ising a second time: Happy Harmonies cartoons regularly ran over budget, and Hugh Harman paid no heed to MGM's demands that he reduce the costs of the shorts. MGM retaliated in February 1937 by deciding to open their own cartoon studio, and hired away most of the Harman-Ising staff to do so. The final Happy Harmonies short, The Little Bantamweight, was released in March 1938, and Harman and Ising went on to establish a new studio to do freelance animation work for Walt Disney, only to come back. For the 1934 MGM musical film Hollywood Party, Walt Disney Productions created an animated sequence in Technicolor called The Hot Choc-Late Soldiers, and is one of a few examples where Disney produced animation for other studios. The movie also contained a sequence with Jimmy Durante interacting with an animated Mickey Mouse. In 1936, Disney's animators were overworked with Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs and the Harman-Ising studio provided artists to work on the feature and the Silly Symphonies short Merbabies in exchange to artist training. Featured Cartoons Homeless flea.jpg|link=The Homeless Flea Bear sleep.jpg|link=The Bear That Couldn't Sleep Tom humdinger.jpg|link=Tom Turkey and His Harmonica Humdingers Intertube antics.jpg|link=Innertube Antics EarlyBirdDoodIt.jpg|link=The Early Bird Dood It! Jerry goldfish.jpg|link=Jerry and the Goldfish Ladybug.jpg|link=Mrs. Ladybug Mad maestro.jpg|link=The Mad Maestro Duck doctor.jpg|link=The Duck Doctor 3712167.jpg|link=Bats in the Belfry 3712213.jpg|link=Little Gravel Voice Fraidy cat1.jpg|link=Fraidy Cat Tot watch.jpg|link=Tot Watchers Busy buddies.jpg|link=Busy Buddies Cat mermouse.jpg|link=The Cat and the Mermouse Littlequacker.jpg|link=Little Quacker Slap happy lion.jpg|link=Slap Happy Lion Bookworm.jpg|link=The Bookworm Bookworm turns.jpg|link=The Bookworm Turns Officer pooch.jpg|link=Officer Pooch Dance weed.jpg|link=Dance of the Weed Lonesome stranger.jpg|link=The Lonesome Stranger Cat fishin.jpg|link=Cat Fishin' Yankee doodle.jpg|link=The Yankee Doodle Mouse Cat napping.jpg|link=Cat Napping 104-001title.jpg|link=The Stork's Holiday Discussions __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse